


Let The Suits Watch

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing Room Sex, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Foot Kink, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shopping, Smut, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank and Gerard spread the news of their engagement and begin planning their wedding... suit shopping seems a good place to start.





	Let The Suits Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemicalcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/gifts).



> Hey, sweeties!
> 
> So I'm totally sucking at updating (as I knew I would after returning to work) but I finally managed to get this one ready to go. Our boys have got some busy times ahead with wedding planning - I'll make sure you all get your invites.
> 
> This one is gifted to chemicalcandy - they were kind enough to say they liked my fics and they also write some kick ass stuff (why am I still crying about Skittle?!) so defintely check out their fics!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me in my slow ass updating mood, I hope it's worth it!

“Hey, didn’t expect to see both of you,” Pete said as he opened his front door to a smiling Frank and Gerard.

“Want me to send Gerard home?” Frank said jokingly as Pete stepped aside and welcomed them inside.

“Nah, he can make the coffee.” Pete grinned at his best friend who shook his head and headed to the front room.

Pete made the coffee, like always, and brought it through on a tray with a beaker of apple juice for Patrick. Pete let the two men take their drinks before putting the tray on the coffee table.

“Pat? Come see who’s here,” Pete called over his shoulder.

Patrick came running into the room and Frank managed to hand his coffee to Gerard just in time for the man to jump into his lap. Frank laughed as Patrick flung his arms around his neck and squealed happily.

“It’s nice to see you too, buddy,” Frank said with a laugh.

“I got new jigsaw puzzles, Uncle Frank,” Patrick squealed before running back to his room then returning with armfuls of boxes.

“Alright, I’m coming.” Frank kissed Gerard’s lips then scooted onto the floor while Patrick selected his favourite jigsaw then dumped the pieces out over the carpet.

“You’re not gonna say hi to Uncle Gerard?” Pete said, a hint of reproach in his tone.

“Hi,” Patrick said quickly, giving Gerard a fleeting look over his shoulder before helping Frank flip all the pieces the right way.

“Hi, Pat,” Gerard said with a laugh.

Gerard gave Pete a shrug and head shake to show he wasn’t offended; everyone knew Frank was Pat’s favourite. Pete sighed and moved to take Frank’s coffee from Gerard but stopped with his hand inches from the mug.

“You’re fucking kidding,” Pete said, his voice creeping towards excitement as he eyed the silver ring around Gerard’s finger.

“Dada!” Patrick exclaimed, staring at Pete in horror.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Pete didn’t look at Patrick as he apologised for his language, instead searching Gerard’s face for confirmation of what he already knew.

Gerard smiled widely then looked down at Frank while Pete wrenched the mug from his hand then scrutinised the ring. Frank laughed at the scene, making Patrick glare at him in frustration.

“Uncle Gerard asked me to marry him. I said yes,” Frank explained, holding up his left hand for Patrick to see the ring.

“You asked him? Did you choose the rings? Please tell me it was romantic!” Pete babbled, demanding more information from Gerard.

“Yes, yes and yes,” Gerard said then looked at Frank again, “I mean, it was romantic, right?”

“It was,” Frank confirmed with a warm smile.

“There’s going to be a wedding?” Patrick asked excitedly.

“Yeah,” Frank said, eyes wide and just as eager.

“And soon,” Gerard added, extracting his hand from Pete’s iron grip.

“Shit. Congratulations, guys. It’s amazing news. Really. I’m so happy for you.” Pete leant forward to hug Gerard then put his hand on Frank’s shoulder, squeezing it tight.

“Can I go? To the wedding?” Patrick asked Frank with bright eyes then turned around to check with Pete too.

“Sure. We’d love you to be there, both of you,” Frank said genuinely.

“Are you sure, Pat? You’d have to wear big boys clothes,” Pete said tentatively, really hoping Patrick would be okay about it because missing his best friend’s wedding wasn’t on the agenda.

“No he wouldn’t,” Frank said before Patrick had a chance to respond.

Three pairs of eyes were instantly on Frank; one shocked, one hopeful and one full of pride and agreement. Pete opened his mouth and then closed it again without speaking, Patrick did exactly the same thing.

“You can wear whatever you want, Pat. Romper, big boy clothes, pyjamas, whatever. All that matters is that you’re there and you’re comfortable,” Frank said kindly, patting Patrick’s leg affectionately.

“He’s right,” Gerard said to Patrick then smiled at Pete. 

“We aren’t having anyone at our wedding feeling like they have to hide who they are. So come however you’re both happy,” Frank said to Pete.

“I don’t know what to say,” Pete whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

“Don’t cry, Dada.” Patrick crawled onto Pete’s lap and touched his face softly.

“I’m just happy, baby boy,” Pete said as he kissed Patrick’s cheek.

Gerard leant down to kiss the top of Frank’s head and locked their fingers together, the soft click of their rings making everyone smile.

 

“I like it but I still like the first one better,” Gerard said as he raked his eyes over Frank.

“Better than this?” Frank turned on the spot so Gerard could really appreciate the suit.

“Yeah. You know I like you in blue.”

“But look at my ass in this,” Frank said rather unnecessarily since that was pretty much the only part Gerard was focussed on.

“You want everyone staring at your ass on your wedding day?” Gerard raised one eyebrow as Frank turned back to face him.

“I want you to be staring at it,” Frank said with a small smile.

“Oh I will be, no matter what you’re wearing.”

“Definitely the dark blue?” Frank asked as he looked over his shoulder in the mirror.

“Stop checking yourself out,” Gerard said then laughed at Frank’s pouting face.

“How we getting on in here?” Lindsey, the sales assistant, came into the small room and smiled at both men.

“I like this, he likes the blue still,” Frank said, jabbing his thumb towards Gerard sitting in the chair.

“I think we might carry that style in navy…” Lindsey stepped over to Frank and checked the label inside the jacket. “Give me a minute.”

Lindsey swept out of the room after giving them both another toothy smile. Frank stepped over to Gerard and let the man hold onto his hips as he leant over for a brief kiss.

“You know you look amazing in all of them,” Gerard told Frank when he pulled his head back.

“You’re only saying that cos I’m barefoot,” Frank teased.

“No… your ass looks so good I barely even noticed that.”

In fact, Gerard had been trying very fucking hard not to notice that. It was hard enough to control himself with Frank looking so sexy in the myriad of suits he’d tried on, especially cos they all made his ass look amazing, so Gerard was trying not to look any lower than his knees.

“Here, same cut but different colour,” Lindsey said as she returned, two suits draped over her arms.

“Perfect,” Frank said as he grabbed the one offered to him and practically ran back into the changing room.

“This one’s your size if you wanna try it,” Lindsey said to Gerard, hanging up the second suit on the overcrowded rail of rejects.

“I’m sure it’ll fit fine,” Gerard said politely. “I’ll try it if Frank’s happy.”

It was the same answer Gerard had given suit after suit. He wasn’t a fan of trying on clothes and was trying to make the task as stress-free for himself as possible. 

Gerard had taken on the bulk of wedding planning since he had more free time than Frank. Trying to find a reasonably priced dairy-free wedding cake that didn’t taste like shit was proving to be a mammoth task that was driving Gerard to distraction. They had nailed down the venue pretty quick and Frank was happy for Gerard to make the majority of the decisions, only insisting the flowers weren’t lilies and that he was in control of the rings

“He’s a lucky guy,” Lindsey said, thinking of all the arguing couples she had to deal with who could never agree on anything wedding related.

“Nah, I’m the lucky one,” Gerard corrected, his eyes on Frank as he pulled the curtain back and stepped out.

“Better?” Frank asked, adjusting the collar of the jacket so it sat flat.

“I love it,” Gerard said then twirled his finger to make Frank turn around.

“You love them all,” Frank said and rolled his eyes even though he had his back to Gerard.

“I love you. And I saw that,” Gerard said, locking eyes with Frank in the mirror.

“Sorry…” Frank said, almost adding ‘Daddy’ because of the look in Gerard’s eyes but then remembering Lindsey was in the room still. 

Gerard smirked, sensing the missing word, and very purposefully brought his hand down on his own thigh. Frank bit back the whimper and silently prayed the sexual tension wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

“I’ve got another few couples to look in on so I’ll give you guys some time to make a decision,” Lindsey rushed out, sensing an argument and having enough experience in the job to know it was not worth getting caught up in it. “Just hit the bell if you need anything else bringing.”

Lindsey didn’t wait for either man to reply before she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Frank turned to face Gerard the second she was gone.

“You’re such a shit,” Frank said, narrowing his eyes but a smile on his face.

“You rolled your fucking eyes at me. And don’t think you get to talk back to me just because you look so fucking hot; I’ll pull your pants down and spank you right here,” Gerard threatened.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Frank said with a pout. “I look hot?”

“Very. I’d marry you in that suit… I’d do all kinds of things to you in it…” Gerard let his gaze slip down to Frank’s bare feet and felt his cock twitch.

“You gonna try yours on?” Frank tried to ignore the hungry look in Gerard’s eyes.

“Sure,” Gerard said with a smile, shaking his head to chase away the last of the dirty thoughts.

 

Frank was sat in the chair wearing his suit when Gerard came out of the dressing room. Gerard held his arms out, inviting Frank’s inspection. Frank smiled happily and stood up.

“Looks good, really good,” Frank said as Gerard turned slowly on the spot.

“Does my ass look as good as yours?” Gerard teased.

“Better.” Frank made Gerard turn around again just so he could double check. “You look stunning, Gee.”

“Come here, honey,” Gerard said softly, pulling Frank close for a hug. 

Once he let him go, Gerard threaded his arm through Frank’s and looked at their reflection in the mirror. Frank smiled widely then kissed Gerard’s cheek.

“Awww look at you guys; you look like the perfect pair of grooms,” Lindsey said as she poked her head around the door.

“Thank you,” Frank said shyly.

“We’ll take them both, and the shirts,” Gerard told her through the mirror.

“No problem. Just head up to the cash desk with them when you’re ready.”

“Thanks,” Gerard said with a smile.

“You’re welcome. It’s been nice to help you guys. Have a great wedding.”

Lindsey closed the door quietly as she left. Frank reluctantly slipped his arm out of Gerard’s and gave him a quick kiss.

“We better get dressed,” Frank said as he stepped into the changing room and started to pull the curtain.

“You don’t need help getting out of those pants?” Gerard grabbed at the material, stopping Frank from fully closing it.

“No…” Frank said warily as Gerard joined him in the generous space and closed the curtain.

Gerard touched his lips to Frank’s, quickly turning a chaste kiss into something deeper. Frank moaned softly when he felt Gerard’s tongue against his then his nimble fingers working down the zipper.

“You sure?” Gerard asked as he pulled his head back.

“Gee,” Frank said, a ring of warning in his voice.

“I just watched you try on like seventeen million suits, each one showing off your sexy ass, all barefoot cos you’re too much of a tease to put fucking socks on. You’re lucky I’ve managed to resist feeling you up this long,” Gerard whispered against Frank’s ear.

The words made the shorter man shiver and despite his initial reservations, he was suddenly grinding his hips against Gerard’s. Gerard laughed at Frank’s rapid change of heart and stepped back to remove his trousers.

“You better take it all off,” Gerard demanded as Frank watched him undress, “we can’t get cum on them before our wedding night.”

Frank thought about protesting but knew he was never going to win… he didn’t really want to try and dissuade Gerard either. With both suits and shirts safely hung up, Gerard went right back to where he had been, kissing his man and pulling him close by his hips.

“We gotta be quick,” Frank said as Gerard started kissing his neck. “We don’t wanna get caught.”

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t love that,” Gerard breathed against Frank’s skin, hooking his thumbs into Frank’s boxers and yanking them down.

“You already scared the woman enough with your thigh slapping, can’t imagine how she’d react if she caught you jerking me off.”

“She won’t catch me doing that,” Gerard said confidently as he got rid of his own underwear.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I’m not gonna jerk you off, I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Gee…” Frank whined, a mixture of uncertainty and desire. Gerard was already sucking on his fingers so he just raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Fuck.”

“Yep. Quick and quiet,” Gerard said, pulling his wet fingers out.

“I can’t do quiet,” Frank whimpered even though he was already sliding to the floor with one look from Gerard.

“Well, you’re gonna have to try… just think of the punishment you’ll get if you dare to make a fucking sound,” Gerard growled.

Frank squeaked in response then laid on the floor with his knees pulled up. Gerard dropped to his knees and pushed his fingers into Frank, trying to be quick but not cause unnecessary pain.

“See? Such a good slut,” Gerard purred when Frank bit his bottom lip rather than letting out a moan as Gerard started scissoring him. Frank nodded frantically, only just swallowing the whine as Gerard slipped his fingers out.

Gerard spat into his own hand and Frank watched intently as the man used it to slick up his own hard cock. Frank closed his eyes after a few seconds because, as much as he was enjoying it, it was getting to difficult not to groan at the sight.

“Not a sound,” Gerard whispered as he pushed inside Frank.

Frank’s eyes shot open, wide and full of lust. Gerard had a hard time not crying out himself with the sensation and the look on Frank’s face. When Gerard bottomed out he allowed himself a few small pants while Frank pulled in a shuddering breath.

“Hard and fast and…?” Gerard asked.

“Quiet, Daddy” Frank whispered, making Gerard smile.

Gerard gripped Frank’s hips as he pulled back then slammed into him. Frank let out a huff but kept his lips clamped closed when Gerard repeated the motion. Gerard smiled down at him then really picked up the pace.

Less than a minute in and Frank was struggling. Gerard was fucking him hard, making him feel so good that it was almost painful not to scream about how amazing it felt. Frank tried to warn Gerard with his eyes but it was too late; as Gerard struck Frank’s prostate for the third time in a row the smaller man let out a half shrieked moan.

“Shhhh,” Gerard hissed. 

Frank whimpered in apology, his body shuddering as Gerard caught him just right again. Sensing Frank’s high pitched whines were only seconds away, Gerard pressed a palm over Frank’s lips to stifle any noises. Frank gave him a grateful look then rocked his hips in time with Gerard’s, feeling his orgasm building.

Not wanting Gerard to release his mouth, Frank slipped his own hand between their bodies and started jerking himself off roughly. Gerard gave him an encouraging nod, glad Frank was able to sense how close he was getting.

Gerard dug his fingers into Frank’s hip as he kept up the rhythm. Forgetting the condition, Gerard let the hand that was covering Frank’s mouth to slip down and pull on his nipple instead. Frank let out a piercing whine at the sharp pain and bucked up, arching his back.

“Fuck… Gee…” Frank panted as quietly as he could.

Frank let out another subdued moan when Gerard found his prostate again, his body convulsing with pleasure. 

“Such a filthy fucking whore,” Gerard whispered, not loud enough for it to travel through the walls.

“Please…” Frank gasped, his body shuddering again as Gerard slammed into him.

“I love it when you beg me, slut,” Gerard hissed. Frank groaned softly and rolled his body against Gerard’s.

“So close… please,” Frank whispered in a broken voice, begging Gerard with his eyes. 

Gerard knocked Frank’s hand out of the way and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock instead. Gerard was hardly keeping his own moans in and he knew Frank would struggle when he peaked so he quickly covered his mouth again.

“Fuck, Frankie… feel so good,” Gerard murmured, closing his eyes as the heat pooled in his stomach, threatening to tip him over the edge at any moment.

“Oh…” a startled voice made them both freeze along with the sudden appearance of Lindsey looking down on them with the pulled back curtain in her hand. 

Both men turned their heads to face the woman with the rest of their bodies locked in position, Gerard's hips giving one last involuntary thrust into Frank; Gerard still had his hand over Frank’s mouth but it didn’t stop the obscene moan crawling out of his throat from the feel of Gerard spilling inside him and causing Frank to fly over the edge too.

“Nice tattoos,” Lindsey said with a grin after a few silent seconds.

“Fank yu,” Frank muttered from behind Gerard’s hand.

Gerard laughed incredulously and shot Frank a ‘what the fuck’ look. The whole situation was beyond ridiculous and Frank tried to shrug but the motion just caused more friction and made him moan softly from oversensitivity.

“Sorry,” Gerard said to Lindsey with an apologetic grimace.

“It happens more than you’d think,” Lindsey said nonchalantly. “I’ll give you guys a few more minutes to…” Lindsey trailed off then turned and left the room.

“Are you gonna punish me for not being quiet?” Frank said in a whisper.

“Probably, since that is definitely what got us caught,” Gerard said with a smirk. “And for touching yourself.”

“Your hands were busy,” Frank protested and jutted his bottom lip out.

“Still, you know better.” Gerard kissed Frank’s sticking out lip then slowly withdrew.

Gerard was dressed back in his jeans and tee before Frank had even found the strength to get to his feet. Gerard laughed at his blissed out face and threw Frank’s boxers onto his bare chest.

“Get up and put some clothes on before someone else sees your ink,” Gerard said then laughed.

“Do you think she really liked them?” Frank said as he slipped the material over his thighs.

“It was a fucking weird thing to say given the circumstance if she didn’t.”

Frank got to his feet and pulled his clothes on while Gerard zipped their suits into a suit bag and slung them over his arm. There was a quiet knock at the door and Gerard told whoever it was to come in while he pulled the curtain back since Frank was fully dressed.

“All good?” Lindsey asked with a knowing smile.

“Yep. Except… Frank wants to know if you really liked his tattoos,” Gerard said, laughing when Frank shoved his shoulder.


End file.
